


And Steal Your Pain Away

by barakatballs



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, M/M, seriously someone send me fluffy prompts jfc, triggering, tw: child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakatballs/pseuds/barakatballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Ambrose cannot escape his childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Steal Your Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for dean has a nightmare about his shitty childhood and roman and seth try to comfort him. 
> 
> triggering for child abuse, don't like, please do not read
> 
> Heads up about Dean's shitty childhood: dad was out of the picture, his mother was a prostitute, and his mom's boyfriends would abuse him and his mom, and steal their belongings. so yeah, dean had it rough.

_“Where the fuck is your whore of a mom?”_

_Dean’s small body is shoved against the wall, the furious, filthy face of the forty-year old boyfriend of Dean’s mother, was seething in front of the twelve year old, as his clenched fists grasped onto Dean’s hoodie, lifting the boy’s feet dangling off the ground._

Roman lies sound asleep, the pillow cushioning his head as he rests on his side next to Dean. Seth is sprawled near the end of bed, legs and an arm hanging off the edge as his head rests on the comfort of Dean’s thigh. Lost in their slumber, both men are oblivious to the hell Dean is reliving.

_"Does your mom actually think I’m going to fucking babysit her mistake?!”_

_"I don’t know where she is!” Dean pleads as he grabs onto the man’s wrists for support. “She left an hour ago and I don’t -,”_

_Without any warning, the hand slaps across Dean’s cheek, silencing the stunned child immediately. Tears begin to build up around the pale blue eyes but to urge to wipe them clean is hopeless, Dean’s trapped._

Sweat beads trail down the pale skin, shuddering under the duvet, Dean’s fists clench tight on the sheets. Roman misunderstands the shaking for Dean tossing and turning, his young lover being uncomfortable with the bed and lets him be. Seth sleeps undisturbed, lost in his slumber.

_“Are you fucking crying?”_

_“No!” Dean chokes out, denying and denying, he just wants to die, he feels so exposed and naked as tears flood his face._

_He’s vulnerable._

_“Don’t lie to me!” Dean flinches when hears the growl, he’s embracing himself for impact, another slap to his face, and then another, and another until finally Dean would be dead. Or at least, that’s what he hopes. “Speak up!”_

Fingers begin to twitch, the spasm running up from the tip of his fingers to his hands and soon Dean’s body will fall into full convulsion. Roman’s blurry eyes flutter open, lips parted, whispering “Dean?”

_Peeking underneath his eyelid, Dean captures a glance of a tattooed fist rear back, only for a mere second, before the young boy feels the fist collide into his jaw. Whipping his head back, blonde hair blinds Dean’s gaze as his head hangs low, short breaths panting from his bleeding mouth. A pink tongue runs over his bottom lip, the metallic taste of fresh blood is all Dean could taste._

_‘I should be used to this by now,’ ponders quietly in Dean’s mind as he slowly recovers, to his surprise the man is still, perhaps scared he might of have killed his girlfriend’s kid, or maybe God is sparing him a few minutes of peace before entering the war zone once more. ‘This isn’t like it’s the first time.’_

“Please stop, please stop, no please, stop,” Dean gasps, tears running down his hot face, his hands clutching onto his shirt desperately as if he’s trying to rip someone’s hands off. “I’m sorry, _I’m sorry!_ ” Roman shoots up instantly, twisting his body around quickly and turns to the convulsing Dean, his heart beat speeding up rapidly as Roman tries to wake up Dean but to no avail. “Seth!” Roman shouts with his hands on Dean’s shoulders, trying to shake Dean up from his nightmare, “Seth, wake up!”

Brown eyes shoot open, senses coming into play immediately as Seth becomes aware of his surroundings and notices the shaking man. Seth sits ups, crawling toward and grasping Dean’s trembling shoulders as Roman held the body still against its will.

“Dean, wake up!” Seth screams with his fingers pressed into the skin, “Dean no one’s hurting you, wake up please!” Dean’s face is comatose, the anxiety in both Roman and Seth amplifying. “Dean, talk to me!”

_“Fucking talk to me kid!” The words are ringing inside his pounding head, Dean wants – no, he needs to fight back – he can’t be the punching bag any longer._

_Different face, different hands – they all leave the same mark._

_“Talk to me!” screams into Dean’s mind, and it snapped something in Dean, icy blue locked with the raging black, Dean wasn’t going to take it anymore, he couldn’t handle the pain anymore._

“Get the fuck off me!” Dean cries out, his body jerking off against Roman’s chest, lashing his arms around blindly as he throws flying punches. All he can see are soaring fists, dripping blood, black bruises; he can hear his mother crying, all the choked screams and sobs. Hysteria drowns Dean, he gasps for air as if someone is crushing his neck.

“Dean!” Seth grasps the shaking fists in his hands and holds them against his chest. “Dean it’s us, me and Roman! C’mon wake up!”

Roman snakes his arm around Dean’s bare torso, trying in vain to keep the fighting man in place, the Samoan whispering softly in his lover’s ear, “It’s okay, it’s okay, c’mon baby please wake up.”

“ _Stop touching me!”_ Dean screeches with eyes squeezed shut, unconscious to the fact he was fighting back his lovers instead of the men who tainted his skin with cuts and bruises, always haunting Dean, always there lingering in the back of his mind. 

“ _Dean!_ ” Seth locks eyes with Roman, pleading for any ounce of help or even advice, but just like him, Roman is clueless. Dean had his moments where the mention of his childhood opted for him to leave the room, he was mute whenever the question “So how are your parents?” was asked to his face. Dean had spent his entire life trying to erase his childhood, trying to eliminate the memories from his head, and it was no secret to his boyfriends, he had told this to Roman and Seth when their relationship evolved into something deeper and they understood him. They themselves had it rough but Dean’s case was much more severe, so severe to the point that the two older men were helpless to shield Dean from something they cannot fight.

Seth doesn’t bother to conceal his weeping; his cheeks are heated and soaked as he chokes out Dean’s name, his hands cupping his lover’s cheeks, thumb caressing the rough skin, lips uttering pleas for any awakening from this nightmare. Seth’s pleas began to amplify, words becoming louder and louder until they morph into a scream, “ _Dean I need you!”_

_you need me?_

Pale blue eyes snap open the instant Dean’s episode comes to a halt, his limp body slumping down in Roman’s arms as his breathing turns loud and rasp, a clammy palm resting lamely on Dean’s beating chest.

Roman lowers his head, pressing a soft kiss on top of the blonde hair, snaking his arms around Dean protectively, assuring through his actions that no one was there hurting him.

“Dean?” whispers Seth softly, a curved finger lifting the chin. “Dean, no one’s going to hurt you anymore, we’re here.”

“I…I, h-he…he,” The words stumble on Dean’s lips, a cracked voice stuttering, in search for some sort of explanation. Guilt and shame weighs on the shoulders of Dean, he curses himself for placing this burden upon the ones he loves - Dean never wanted them to suffer with him.

“Everything’s going to be alright, Dean.” Seth pecks the trembling lips. “Roman and I are here, and we are always going to be here to protect you. No one is going to get past us, Dean – we’re guarding you with our life.”

“You can’t stop the nightmares Seth,” Dean gasps as he shows no effort to conceal the burning tears as he speaks the undeniable truth. Nestled into the comfort of Roman’s grip, Dean continues, “No matter how fucking hard I _try,_ it’s burned into my mind. Whatever you and Roman try to do, they just keep on coming back like the sons of bitches they are to fuck with my mind!” Dean feels himself crumbling, his words scream at Seth as he clutches his bare thighs, digging his nails into the skin. “I’m just a sick guy with a fucked up life, and that’s what I’m always going to be, and I’m gonna remember it every fucking night, and there’s nothing, _absolutely nothing_ you two could ever do about it!”

Roman stifles his sobs, burying his face into his shoulder to avoid the teary gaze Seth shoots towards him, Roman feels his chest tighten and for a moment, it becomes impossible to breathe. Seth sits stunned, the words pierced into him deeply as if it were a blade and it was Dean who held the hilt. Dean releases himself completely; he collapses onto Roman’s chest, pressing his face in deep to smother his cries, but the faint voice of _they keep on coming back_ is heard clearly in the silence. Seth kneels in front, a trembling finger slowly wipes a rolling tear as he stares at his lovers surrendering into their most vulnerable state behind closed doors.  

All Seth could do is be silent and accept defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, this killed me too.


End file.
